This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/532,350 filed on Dec. 23, 2003.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a razor which includes a built-in shave product dispenser and, more particularly, to a razor having a handle adapted to removably receive a pressurized shave product dispensing canister and, wherein, the combined handle and canister provide a handle end with a dispensing actuator that is operable between a stop position and a dispensing position.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the years, razors have been developed, marketed and improved to address the needs of the consumer. One development in the relevant art proposes the combination of a razor with a shaving product dispensing container, wherein the container forms a part of the handle. Of particular relevance to the present invention is the U.S. patent to Derin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,611, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Derin, et al., provide a razor and dispenser wherein an aerosol container serves as part of the handle of the razor. The container includes a combination cap/actuator which dispenses shaving material when depressed. The cap/actuator may be depressed only when placed in a selected rotational position. When the cap/actuator is not in the selected operable position, a shoulder on the container and a skirt on the cap/actuator engage to prevent depression of the cap/actuator and, accordingly, dispensing of the shaving material. The Derin, et. al. razor and dispenser includes a handle with an integral rigid neck portion extending to a blade-carrying head. The head is fixed on the end of the neck and is not removable, nor is it able to pivot.
The razors in the prior art which include a combined shave product dispenser, such as the razor disclosed in Derin, et al. are all disposable products and fail to provide for the ability to recharge or replace the shaving product and/or the blades. Thus, the useful life of the razor is limited. When the shave product dispensing canister is empty or when the blades become dulled from use, the razor is discarded and the user must purchase a new product.
Accordingly, there remains a definite need in the shaving industry for a razor which provides for a replaceable shave product dispensing canister or cartridge in the handle portion of the razor and replaceable blade carrying heads. In this manner, when the shave product dispensing canister is empty, a new canister can be replaced in the handle. Likewise, when the blades of the head become dulled from use, the blade head can be removed and replaced with a new head having sharp blades.